Bulldog
Bulldog is the third episode of the fourth season. It first aired in the US on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode Paint The Town Red in 1996. Plot One morning, Percy is feeling very impatient. He has a new coat of paint and is very eager to show it off and complains that his driver is late. The other engines remind him the driver is not late, rather Percy is awake early. Thomas assures Percy it will soon be time for work, but warns him not to be impatient otherwise he may run into danger and Duke will not be there to save them. The other engines are surprised to hear their hero mentioned and Thomas decides to tell them a story his driver told him... Long ago on the Mid Sodor Railway, back when Sir Handel was still called Falcon and Peter Sam was still called Stuart, the two worked alongside Duke. One day the manager comes along and tells Falcon, who is still new and has a lot to learn, he is pleased with his work but now wants the engine to learn about the Mountain Road, a difficult part of the line. The next day, Falcon will get a new coat of paint, then will go on the Mountain Road with Duke to double-head a train. Falcon is not impressed that he is having to work with Duke, who he considers a fusspot. The next day, Duke tells Falcon he will head the train since the Mountain Road is tricky to travel over. Falcon refuses and insists on going in front, telling Duke he does not want the view blocked. Duke warns Falcon not to admire the view since he needs to watch the track and also tries to slow them down to keep them safe, but Falcon ignores Duke thinking he is fussing over nothing. Soon the engines approach a curved tunnel, which Falcon does not like. He rushes through, but then near-disaster strikes as just after the exit is a sharp bend. Falcon goes too fast and ends up derailing and hanging over a cliff-edge. Duke holds on to Falcon for dear life, as their crews quickly work to anchor the two engines to the line. There are more problems however, as Duke is out of water. A workman's cottage is nearby and all the passengers assist in fetching water and refilling Duke's tank. Eventually he manages to build up enough steam and works hard to pull Falcon back onto the line. The manager is waiting for the train at the top station and when Duke and Falcon arrive the passengers tell him that Duke was a hero who would not let go of Falcon and stood firm like a bulldog. Falcon thanks Duke for saving him, especially as he had been so rude to him. Duke is modest and tells Falcon that it would have been a shame if his new coat of paint had been spoilt. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duke * Falcon * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager * Stuart (does not speak) * Duncan (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Arlesdale * Mountain Road * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, a few lines indicated that they were late redubbed or relocated: ** Henry's "Rubbish!" sounds less enthusiastic. ** "But be careful, or you might run into danger and Duke is not here to save you" is heard later. ** "It was curved and he couldn't see" is heard later. ** "Duke bravely held on with all his strength. 'Stop shaking,' he called. 'I can't hold you if you shake'" is heard later. * A third rail is used to make Falcon derail. Goofs * Duncan appeared in the second shot of Duke's old line, but he was not a Mid Sodor engine and he was not introduced in the series yet, meaning the viewers would not know who he is. * In the side-on shot of Falcon, the space for his nameplate is longer than the nameplate itself, the reason being that Falcon's nameplate would later be replaced by one reading "Sir Handel". * When Falcon crashes through the fence and Duke tries to save Falcon, Duke derails as well. * When Duke pulls Falcon back onto the rails, Falcon's nameplate is slightly peeled off. * Falcon has Rheneas' whistle sound. * When Duke and Falcon enter the tunnel, one of them has Smudger's whistle sound. * In a close-up of Duke, his face is smaller than usual. This is because larger scale models were used. * A rare picture shows Falcon with his Sir Handel nameplate and Rheneas' face. * The narrator says that Sir Handel and Peter Sam were Falcon and Stuart respectively, but the viewers would not have known their Skarloey Railway names until Four Little Engines. * In the close-up of Duke before he pulls Falcon back on the track, they are not coupled together. * Falcon's left (viewer's right) eye is wonky and too far up when the manager is talking to him about the Mountain Road. * Gordon is missing his brake pipe. * Henry's face is tilted when he was dozing. Quotes * Percy: Driver should be here by now! What's he doing? * Gordon: Sleeping! * Percy: But that means I'll be late! The coaches will be waiting and the passengers will get cross! * Henry: Rubbish! * James: It's still early. You just want to show off! * Percy: No I don't! * Thomas: Never mind, Percy. It'll soon be time for work. But be careful or you might run into danger. And Duke is not here to save you. * Toby: Du-Du-Duke? You mean our hero? * Falcon: Huh! Duke's an old fusspot! * Duke: Listen. The mountain road is difficult. I'll lead. * Falcon: No, I'll lead! How can I learn the route with you lumbering ahead and blocking the view? * Duke: Suit yourself, but never mind the view. Look at the track. * Duke: Look at the track. Never mind the view. * Falcon: Fusspot, Fusspot! Fuddy-Duddy, Fuddy-Duddy, Fuddy-Duddy! * Falcon: Don't dawdle, don't dawdle! * Duke: No hurry, no hurry. * Falcon: Thank you for saving me, Duke. I don't know why you bothered after I'd been so rude. * Duke: Oh, well! You just had a new coat of paint. It would have been a pity if you rolled down the mountain and spoiled it! Merchandise * Buzz Books - Bulldog * Magazine Stories - Airborne Engine In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Bulldogtitlecard.png|UK/ AUS title card File:BulldogUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:BulldogNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:BulldogWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:BulldogFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:BulldogGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:BulldogJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Bulldog1.png|Percy File:Bulldog2.png File:Bulldog3.png|Gordon File:Bulldog4.png File:Bulldog5.png|Henry File:Bulldog6.png|James File:Bulldog7.png File:Bulldog8.png|Thomas File:Bulldog9.png File:Bulldog10.png File:Bulldog11.png|Toby File:Bulldog12.png|Duke's portrait File:Bulldog13.png File:Bulldog14.png|Stuart File:Bulldog15.png|Falcon File:Bulldog16.png|Duncan, Falcon, Stuart and Duke File:Bulldog17.png File:Bulldog18.png File:Bulldog19.png File:Bulldog20.png File:Bulldog21.png File:Bulldog22.png File:Bulldog23.png File:Bulldog24.png File:Bulldog25.png|Duke File:Bulldog26.png File:Bulldog27.png File:Bulldog28.png File:Bulldog29.png File:Bulldog30.png File:Bulldog31.png File:Bulldog32.png|The Mountain Road File:Bulldog33.png File:Bulldog34.png File:Bulldog35.png File:Bulldog36.png File:Bulldog37.png File:Bulldog39.png File:Bulldog40.png File:Bulldog41.png File:Bulldog42.png File:Bulldog43.png File:Bulldog44.png File:Bulldog45.png File:Bulldog46.png File:Bulldog47.png|The workman's cottage File:Bulldog48.png File:Bulldog49.png File:Bulldog50.png File:Bulldog51.png File:Bulldog52.png File:Bulldog53.png|Duke's cab File:Bulldog54.png File:Bulldog55.png File:Bulldog56.png File:Bulldog57.png File:Bulldog58.png File:Bulldog59.png|Rheneas Viaduct File:Bulldog60.png File:Bulldog61.png File:Bulldog62.png File:Bulldog63.png File:Bulldog64.png File:Bulldog65.png File:Bulldog66.png File:Bulldog67.png File:Bulldog68.png File:Bulldog69.PNG File:Bulldog70.jpg File:Bulldog71.png File:Bulldog72.png File:Bulldog73.png File:Bulldog74.png File:Bulldog75.png File:Bulldog76.png File:Bulldog77.png File:Bulldog78.png File:Bulldog79.jpg File:Bulldog80.png File:Bulldog81.jpg File:Bulldog83.png File:Bulldog84.png File:BulldogBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes File:Bulldog(BuzzBook).jpg|Buzz Book File:BulldogJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese Buzz Book Episode File:Bulldog - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration File:Bulldog - British Narration|UK Narration File:Bulldog - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video